The Doctor and Ali
by ClaraAndElevenForever
Summary: A collection of one-shots that show you the adventures of the Doctor and Ali, his pet dinosaur.


_This is going to be a collection of One-shots. :D_

* * *

_Discoveries_

_The Doctor took Ali to New Earth where she would be safe if he ever had to leave her, and he hoped he would never have to  
_...

But there was a day he had to.

He had been informed by Clara that, cybermen were attacking London.

'Bye Ali, I must leave you, I am needed to fight the cybermen, and I am very sorry. I will be back soon.' He kissed the hatchling's head and left.

* * *

Ali was put into the care of a group of cat nuns.

She would almost always hide, or run off.

The cat nuns were getting tired of this, but they didn't do anything about it, since the Doctor probably wouldn't like what they did.

* * *

When the Doctor was confident that the cybermen were completely gone he said good-bye to Clara.

Clara wished the Doctor would stay, but she also knew he was probably busy with something else.

* * *

When the Doctor returned Ali was so happy to see him.

'Did you miss me, Ali?' He asked, sweetly.

Ali rubbed against his leg.

'Of course you missed me! Because I missed you too.' He said.

Ali suddenly made a noise that meant she was hungry, and the Doctor gave her some prehistoric vegetation.  
'I wonder what would happen if Clara met you?' The Doctor said, a smiled splitting his features. 'How about we find out?'

He picked Ali up and carried her to the TARDIS.

* * *

When they arrived on Earth, the Doctor walked Ali out on a leash, like a dog, over to Clara's house, and he knocked on the door.

Clara answered. 'Hello Doctor,' she looked down at Ali with wide eyes. 'Who is that?'

'Oh, that is just my pet...Ali.' The Doctor grinned. Ali tried to step back. 'She is a bit skittish.' The Doctor tried to show her that Clara was nice and it worked, because Ali soon insisted on rubbing Clara's leg.

'You two want to come in?' Clara asked.

The Doctor nodded and stepped inside.

'So...you have a dinosaur as a pet?'

The Doctor had a cheesy grin as he nodded.

'She was all alone I had to take her with me or she would've died.'

'Ok.' Clara said as the Doctor sat on the couch and Ali get on his lap.  
'So... what am I supposed to say? I have a friend that has a pet dinosaur?'

'You don't have to tell them anything.' the Doctor told her.

'Are you planning on staying with me for a little bit?' Clara asked kissing the Doctor briefly.

'Only if you want me to.'

'I want you to.' Clara said.

'One condition, Ali can sleep with me _on_ the bed.'

'Fine.' Clara sighed.

'Ok then.' the Doctor said.

* * *

The next morning Ali woke the Doctor up by squealing loudly.

'Ali, a few more minutes.' He moaned.

But Ali made her 'I-am-hungry-and-I-want-food-now' face.  
'Fine, lets go and get you some prehistoric fern to eat.'

He was gone a few minutes later with Ali.

* * *

Clara woke up minutes later to the front door closing.

Her thoughts were:

_It is only 5:30 AM_

The next thing she knew the Doctor returned and Ali trotted upstairs and onto Clara's bed.

'Doctor, Ali is on my bed!' Clara yelled. Ali carefully laid next to her.

The Doctor ran upstairs. 'Sorry.' The Doctor picked Ali up and placed her on the floor.  
'May I tell you something crazy Chin Boy?'

'Sure.' The Doctor said.  
'I love you!' Clara said as quite as she could.

The Doctor gasped. 'Really?'

'Yeah.' Clara smiled.

* * *

The next few days the Doctor noticed what he felt for Clara.

_Love_

He had no idea what Ali thought.

What if she didn't like the idea?

* * *

It turned out Ali liked the idea, although she wanted the Doctor to still spend a lot of time with her and not Clara.

* * *

But one day Ali went into Clara's room to lay down, but she saw the Doctor was in the bed too.

She left the room with her head low.

The Doctor was with Clara now.

* * *

For several days after that Ali stayed hidden in the Doctor's closet.

He couldn't persuade her to come out.

He felt horrible.

'Clara, I think she knows.' The Doctor's voice was filled with worry.

Clara pulled him into a hug.

* * *

The Doctor had to slide Ali's food into the closet carefully.

Ali was still upset with him, but she wanted to see him again.

After the Doctor left Ali eat her food really slowly.

* * *

'Clara I need her to come out of the closet, I miss her love terribly, could you try and get her to come out?'

Clara nodded and made her way to the Doctor's closet.

'Hello Ali.' Clara said softly.

Ali growled a little, and she came out of the closet.

'Come here.' Clara said, softly.

Ali slowly went over to Clara, and Clara smiled.

'The Doctor really wants to see you, he misses you, and he is sorry.'

Ali laid her head on Clara's lap, and Clara patted Ali's side gently.

* * *

Clara soon returned to where the Doctor was and he immediately scooped her up and hugged her. 'I missed you! I am so sorry!' He looked in Clara direction.

'We should be returning to New Earth, where Ali will stay with me, until she is all grown up.'

'Alright Chin Boy, just stay safe, and come to visit every now and then.' Clara smiled.

The Doctor put Ali on the floor and put her on her leash. 'Bye Clara.' He turned and left the house.

* * *

Once they were in the TARDIS the Doctor and Ali were best friends again.


End file.
